Sawhorses, and similar types of work piece supports, have been used in the construction trades for centuries. Through the years, there have been many attempts to improve upon the basic sawhorse or work table, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 129,978, to Noggle; 615,364, to Porten; 862,725, to Fietsam; 965,173, to Fassler; 5,954,156, to Cooke; 4,159,821, to Hickman; and Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0224291 A1, to Fasanella.
Through the centuries, however, the basic construction of sawhorses has remained fundamentally unchanged. Although different materials have been utilized, different methods of interconnecting the basic elements of the sawhorse have been developed, and various types of adjustments added to the basic sawhorse structure, sawhorses are still best suited to their initial purpose, that of supporting elongated boards or other work pieces to facilitate construction activities. Sawhorses were initially invented long before the advent of modern sheet-type construction materials, such as plywood and sheet rock type materials. Consequently, it is not surprising that sawhorses in their original or modern forms are not well suited for use with sheet type materials.
Small collapsible work benches, of the type disclosed in Hickman '821, are also not well suited to support of sheet-type materials.
In addition, conventional sawhorses and collapsible work supports, such as the one disclosed in Hickman '821, typically are either quite bulky, even when in a folded condition, or are cumbersome to set up and re-stow before and after use.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an improved apparatus and method for supporting a work piece, and in particular sheet-type work pieces, at a comfortable level for working on the work piece. It is further desirable that such an improved apparatus and method be accomplished in a manner which facilitates set-up and stowage of the support structure, before and after use respectively.